


As My Loved One Sleeps

by Hieiko



Series: Tranquil Intensity [1]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mukuro's thoughts as Hiei sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As My Loved One Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anime100's Battle Scars challenge. Semi-spoilers for the last arc of the series.

Mukuro watched her young lover sleep, flat on his stomach while his left arm was flung out to the side, dangling over the edge of the huge canopied bed. She lifted his arm and slid into the bed with him, letting her fingers ghost over his bared skin. She traced the faint scar that encircled his arm midway between wrist and elbow, remembering the day he sacrificed his arm to win a battle he did not intend to survive.

"No, Hiei, it wasn't your time yet," she whispered.

She felt Hiei's arm tighten around her, before she, too, drifted off to slumber.


End file.
